


I'll grow you a garden/let's grow it together

by Melted_instant_noodles



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Flowers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not sure what else to tag with, does this count as vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melted_instant_noodles/pseuds/Melted_instant_noodles
Summary: AU - flowers grow on people when they are loved, with any kind of love. Kurosawa and Adachi plant a garden together.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	I'll grow you a garden/let's grow it together

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to play around with hanahaki AUs, and got this instead.

Kurosawa loves giving Adachi flowers. 

Everyday, he thinks of Adachi and hopes that he will enjoy the flowers he has, if his love is strong enough to provide any, even if he cannot control the type of flowers that appear on him. 

He looks around in public, and quietly admires the crowd. From the people brushing small buds and petals off, to those who cup their flowers in their palms and kiss them; some have flower crowns flowing through their tresses; shrieking children gathering armfuls of flowers and throwing it at each other. 

Kurosawa turns, and nearly laughs when he sees someone using a giant sunflower as an umbrella. He grins at their eye-roll when they feel another large flower blooming on top of their head, but he doesn't miss their fond smile. 

He really, really hopes that Adachi likes his flowers. His smile fades when he thinks that maybe his love will not be sufficient for a flower. A small bud, maybe? 

Kurosawa gently peels off small flowers off himself, enough to make his own bouquet. He wonders if he should buy Adachi a bouquet instead. 

Meanwhile, at home, Adachi is staring at his own large carnation. Apparently, carnations can get quite large. He had woken up just moments before, feeling something squashed onto his pillow. 

He checks in with his mother, who says that she'll think happy thoughts and hopes it shows as bright flowers. Tsuge thanks him for the small daisies which serves as inspiration for the day. 

In turn, Adachi clears baby's breath and rock cress from his pyjamas and hair. He has tried to check flower meanings, but there is no rhyme or reason to the types of flowers. He simply admires them instead. 

He takes up a pencil, and starts sketching. He hums as as he draws, with the large carnation in the center. It is not the first time he has received random flowers, as all love will do. Adachi's fingers trail along the petals. 

Still, he wonders. 

* 

Kurosawa finds himself trembling at his desk. It is late at night, late enough for the stragglers to clear and for night security to start locking up. 

He lost control today. Irresponsible, unprofessional, but Adachi! Kurosawa replays the memory: Adachi walking in, and in that instant, flowers start blooming on Adachi. 

Kurosawa's eyes widen and he looks away. He tries so, so hard to reign himself in, and fails miserably. 

Even when he is not looking at Adachi, he is thinking of him. Adachi ends up brushing off flowers and buds the whole day. 

The worst part is seeing Adachi go home, second to last, with the two of them in the office. Adachi smiles politely at him on the way out, and Kurosawa nearly crowns Adachi in flowers then and there. 

Adachi does not seem to feel the flowers, and soon Kurosawa hears the lift ding echoing through the empty office. 

Today is the anniversary of the day he fell in love with Adachi. 

* 

Kurosawa understands. He does. Adachi's silence is answer enough. He will stop. He can stop. There will be no more flowers. 

He walks away. Adachi removes a blood rose from behind his ear.

* 

Months in, and Adachi is covered in flowers every day. So is Kurosawa. Adachi draws them, and Kurosawa presses some of them. They try to plant flowers together, in pots of soil and on top of each other. 

* 

It is very, very silent. Adachi asks, in a whisper, if Kurosawa will stop giving him flowers. Kurosawa's throat tightens. He gets scared, too, that one day there will be no flowers, not from the one who matters most. 

Adachi closes the bedroom door, and Kurosawa is left standing in their living room. He cradles fresh, dewy flowers in his hands through blurry eyes when he hears Adachi's muffled sobbing. 

* 

Kurosawa peels flowers off Adachi, one by one, into their laps as Adachi talks to him. There are a few more lines in his face, and some white in Kurosawa's own hair. Between them, there are enough flowers to set a garden. 

* 

Adachi's knees creak when he stands up in their garden. Kurosawa, with one gloved hand in the soil, reaches out with the other for a spade. Adachi points out that it is next to him. Kurosawa beams at Adachi, who lifts his hat and plants a kiss into his white, flower covered hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the comments!


End file.
